_^__ the overall goal of the Duke University - University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill (UNC) Training Program in the Genome Sciences and the HemogloblnopathiesIs to train a cohort of both domestic and 'foreign postdoctoralfellows to be outstanding investigators of the basis for and treatment of the herhoglobinbpathies. using genomlcs and related large-scale and high-throughput approaches in the genome sciences. Whether each trainee's chosen area of focus Is in genomics. proteomics or computational biology and whether one's future research is basic, translations! or clinical, each fellow will be expected to gain a broad and comprehensiveunderstandingof the genome sciences as applied to ongoing research projects In the hemoglobinopathies. Training towards this goal will be achievedthrough: advanced coursework; extensive rotations in genomics, proteomics, and computational laboratories; a weekly colloquium involving researchers in the genome sciences; researchin laboratories with active programs In herhbglbbihopathy research; and co-mentoring by training faculty with expertise both in the genome sciences and in the hemoglobinopathies in order to develop a full appreciation for the multidlsciplinary nature1of this training prograrn. The training programwill be directedjointly by the Director of the Duke Institute for Genome Sciences& Policy and by the Director of the Duke-UNC Comprehensive Sickle Cell Center. Outstandingfellows will be identified from among a strong pool of applicants to existing postdoctoral training opportunities at both Duke and UNG in hematology, transfusion medicine, medical genomics, vascular disease and the genome sciences; from applicantsto Individual mentorsat Duke and UNC; and from applicants identified by an international advisorygroup consisting of colleagues and collaboratorsin Tanzania and Thailand. Research opportunities will be providedby a group of more than 25 Duke and UNC faculty members with expertise in the genome sciences and in the hemoglobinopathies. We will develop a group of domestic andforeign colleagues who are dedicated to advance our understanding and treatment of the hemoglobinopathies. This network of investigators will form the basis for an ongoing series of internationalcollaborationsto reducethe pain and burden of these disorders.